Barakus
Barakus is Jiralhanae warrior, of shifting allegiance. Barakus was a polarising figure, on the one hand he was a vicious sadist, that delighted in pain and suffering, but on the other he was a cunning and intelligent commander, with a understanding of his enemies, and how economics and logistics tied into war. At first an officer in a Pack in the Jiralhanae Kingdom of the Charnubal Reach, he defected to the Covenant Remnant. When the Remnant fell, he became a founding power in the Covenant of Blood. Eventually, he would abandon them to, to become a commander in The Demiurge. Finally, he returned home, with the strength of the Blood Pact at his back, and took control of the Reach, cementing himself as one of the strongest Warlords in the Confederacy, eventually placing himself as the new Overlord. History Early life Barakus was born into the life of a warrior, being with his father in his pack since birth. He was risen with combat as a constant facet in his life, being able to wield a weapon as soon as he could walk. His father was intensely loyal to his Clan and Tribe, with his task being to lead his stealthy pack in hunting down Covenant loyalists and Remnant forces. He cruelly tortured those traitors that he captured, and parts of this coloured his son's view of the world, shaping him into a vicious Jiralhanae. Barakus continued to fight loyally with his father, but the crew's loyalty wavered, as their missions grew longer. Their Chieftains basked in the glory of their actions, but they could do nothing to level it. Sick of this inequality, Barakus challenged his father for leadership of the Pack, and won, killing him and casting his body aside. Now ruling the Pack with an iron fist, he sought more favourable masters. Covenant Remnant He was welcomed with open arms into the Remnant. Brutes with his stealth skills were short in number, so a whole pack of them were something of great use. In 2605 he was put to good use. The Brutes were aiming to weaken the UNSC/UEG infrastructure around the world of Kanna, so they aimed to strike at the local Governor. They were going to attempt to lure him, and consequently UNSC forces, out by taking his daughter, Alisia Ikiru hostage and forcing a ransom. The plan backfired when Governor Ikiru, who many assumed to be somewhat corrupt due to missuse of power in the past, retained his allegiance to the UEG and would not come out into the open to pay the ransom, nor send UNSC forces into a potential trap just for her. Though ruthless, the plan secured Kanna's safety, at least until 2607. Barakus was unfazed by this set back and kept Alisia as his personal slave. However, he served with distinction for several sneak attacks before he eventually was sent along with Lakvanus to Kanna for the Battle of Kanna. There he was sent onwards in the unprestigious task of recovering ONI personel from a downed vessel, which he completed with his typical skill and professionalism, recovering the ONI AI Dahlia, the ONI tech and later Necros Sleeper Agent, Jenny Anderson and a smaller number of elite LRRP soldiers from the 77th airborne, of whom he divied between his crew and one as a pet for his young, boisterous (violent by human standards) children. Personality Category:Brutes